Kidnapped
by Mirishka
Summary: Ronon has been kidnapped by Larrin. based on episode Travelers its got Whump,SLASH,HET,PWP,BDSM in this. i wrote this for a pic fic on my web site www.moremomoa. in the forum and decided to put it here because i liked it so much.


**Kidnapped**

Larrin _...had been wandering the market for a while, she was bored and was about to make her way back to the shuttle when she spotted something, or rather, someone. _

_Ronon and Shep had been speaking with the mayor of the village, they were looking to gain a trade agreement with them over food supplies and after their meeting were taking a slow meander round the village. They were unaware they were being watched. _

_"I think this could be a good trading place y'know buddy" Shep turned to Ronon and slapped his arm. _

_"Maybe, there seems to be plenty of food stuffs knocking around" Ronon checked out the quality of the food, picking up a large peach, he bit into it. and it's tasty too" he managed to mumble out as he sucked at the soft fruit. _

_"C'mon, we should be making our way back to the jumper, we're expected back" Shep walked off, ahead of Ronon. _

_They left the village and headed for the jumper. Larrin had kept herself hidden and as they left, followed them. She really liked the look of the taller man, she had heard them talking whilst they were in the market and managed to pick up his name from the one who appeared to be in charge. 'Ronon', now that's a nice name, she thought. _

_She hit the talk button on her radio, "Nevik" _

_"I'm here, what's up? Larrin" _

_"I need you to be ready with the shuttle the minute i call you back, okay?" _

_"why? what you doing?" _

_"Picking up some cargo, wait for my signal" _

_"Okay. please tell me you're not in one of your moods again? Is this cargo 'alive' by any chance?" Nevik asked. _

_"just do as you're told Nevik!, out" _

_Larrin quickened her pace, she managed to get up quite close to the two men as they reached their shuttle. Ronon turned quickly, hearing something. _

_"Hello baby" Larrin spoke then shot Ronon with the stunner before turning it on Shep._

_"Nevik! Now! Hurry up!"_

Ronon woke up, and found himself bound and gagged on a chair. He was groggy and took a few moments to come around, but he was already pissed off.

Looking around the room as he started to get his vision back, he struggled with his bonds. Trying to cry out, he expelled loud growls through the fabric that was tied around his mouth. Wresting harder he was only becoming more frustrated as the rope started to chafe against his wrists and cause burns. Finally realizing he would not be able to break free, he tried to calm himself, he checked out the room. Small, and with only a small light, it was adequate. He was tied to a heavy metal chair, although the seat was cushioned. His legs were held fast to either leg with strong ropes.

Throwing back his head, he let out a yowl, although stifled by the gag, it was still very laudable.

Watching on her monitor, Larrin smiled as her captive seemed to finally rest. She had been watching the whole time since he had awakened. It had taken both her, Nevik and another crew member to get him onto the shuttle and then into the room. She marveled at his mass, he truly was one of the better subjects she had acquired.

Deciding it was time to introduce herself, she made her way to the locked room.

Ronon had managed to calm himself from 'seriously pissed off' mode to a calmer state, although still raging. He watched the door as the lock was sprung and it slowly opened.

The sight he was greeted with was not what he expected. As the woman entered the room she stared at Ronon.

Larrin examined the man before her, bound and gagged. He was exceptional. She was feeling very pleased with herself on finding such a treat. Ronon stared back at her; his focus was set as he stared into her eyes. The fury running through his body was obvious, shaking and breathing heavy, he growled through the binding that was around his face, covering his mouth.

"If you promise to calm down, I will remove your gag and permit you to speak. Do we have a bargain?"

Ronon cocked his head to one side and raised his eyebrow, staring continually.

Larrin approached the bound Satedan slowly; she wanted to watch his expression as she moved closer. He did not avert his gaze from her eyes, his stare was icy cold. As she reached forward to his face to touch the cloth covering his mouth, he growled. Excited by his mews, Larrin continued to reach around to the back of his head to unfasten the binding. The instant it was removed Ronon bombarded Larrin with cursed words.

Taking a step back quickly, Larrin waited for Ronon to finish his speech. Once he had ceased, she spoke.

"Have you finished? I thought we agreed you were going to stay calm?"

"I didn't agree anything, you assumed. But if you untie me now, I _promise_ I will not kill you" Ronon was menacing as he spoke; he meant every word of his promise. Larrin smiled, his threats aroused her.

"Of that, I have no doubt, which is why you will remain bound until such time that you promise _not_ to kill me"

Ronon gave a wry smirk, "what makes you think I'm going to make such a promise?"

Larrin didn't reply. She studied the Satedan for a moment then turned and left the room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Ronon cried out in anger. Cursing his jail-keeper until he was sure she was out of ear shot.

Some time had past, Ronon sat in his chair fidgeting, still trying to wriggle out of his bonds. His wrists were becoming sore, from the continual rubbing of the ropes but he wouldn't stop.

His thoughts turned to his kidnapper, what did she want from him? Knowledge about Atlantis? Realizing he wasn't getting anywhere and only make his wrists tender, he ceased. Sitting still he closed his eyes and rested his head back.

Startled by the 'click' of an intercom, he waited to hear.

"I'm glad you have finally decided to sit still, if you behave, I will bring you some water" came the sweet voice through the com.

Ronon didn't answer, he just waited. And not for long, within a few moments the door opened. His kidnapper, tall and beautiful meandered in with a glass of water. She was quite stunning, Ronon had to admit. Her curves where accentuated by the tight leather pants and the bodice that clung to her form. Dark eyes stared intently at the Satedan as she approached. The desire she felt for Ronon was obvious, her gaze was all over his body. Her proximity to Ronon was minimal; she wedged her way in between his legs and put the glass to his lips.

"Drink"

Ronon took a sip, and as he did, he stared at his captor. Removing the glass for a moment, Larrin let Ronon taste the water then replaced it back to his mouth for him to take more. Thirstily he drank, until it was all gone. Larrin put the glass down on the table next to Ronon but didn't remove her eyes from his. Reaching her thumb to his mouth, she ran it across his wet lips.

"My name is Larrin"

She continued to move her thumb over the Satedan's mouth; Ronon didn't flinch or make any attempts to move. He let her play and all the time he watched her, his fury was beginning to rise and as he tried to hold back, his nostrils flared as he tried to contain his breathing.

"What do you want" He finally asked, pulling his mouth away from her teasing.

"You"

The look on Ronon's face was of puzzlement. "What for?"

Larrin smiled and then gave a giggle, "I would have thought that was obvious"

Ronon was a little bemused, _was she serious? She had gone to all this trouble, just to get laid?_

"I like you, when I saw you in the village I just knew I had to have you"

As Larrin spoke, her eyes examined Ronon's features; his beautiful eyes spoke to her although at this moment they were full of madness. Soft lips begging to be kissed pouted as he ran his tongue over his lower lip before asking…"So, you stunned me, kidnapped me, tied me to a chair - what makes you think I'm gonna give you what you want?"

"Because you want to be free, and the price of your freedom is to do as I ask, for a short time, then I will release you"

Ronon couldn't believe what he was hearing, this woman was insane! What he couldn't understand was why she had to kidnap men to get laid? She was beautiful, it's not like she would have trouble getting offers.

As Larrin continued to study her captive, her fingers danced gently over his cheeks and up to his hair. Her hands moved over his dreads, moving them from around his face, so as to expose his face fully. He was a fine-looking man, she moved her other hand up his arm, feeling his muscles. Ronon flinched in his bindings, but unable to escape, was forced to endure the indignity as Larrin amused herself. Bringing her hands down over his chest, she rubbed the Satedan's body. Her arousal was becoming more obvious and she rubbed her legs against Ronon's. Letting her hands roam lower, she tucked them under Ronon's tunic, causing him to flinch as her fingers teased at his belly flesh. She watched his expression, his eyes were wild and wide, and he was becoming more and more angry as she assaulted him further. Light fingers traced down over the soft leather, Ronon shuffled in his seat as she touched him. Rubbing her thumbs between his legs, she rubbed gently at his balls. Ronon let out a growl and hissed, her fingers continued to tease. Captive or not, the attention he was receiving was hitting him in the right spot – unable to hide his arousal, the bulge in Ronon's pants grew.

Larrin smirked as she felt the stiffening beneath her fingers "Hmmm…interesting"

Ronon sucked in a breath as Larrin pawed at his crotch, teasing him to full erection. He was enjoying the attention. Realizing he should encourage Larrin if he ever wanted to have his hands untied, he stared hard at her and let his tongue teeter on the edge of his lips, just enough to tease. Instantly Larrin moved closer, her hot breath eager to fill the Satedan's mouth. As she was within licking distance, Ronon pulled back. "Untie me, and we can continue" he whispered, continuing his hard stare. "Not yet" Larrin answered as she stood up straight and removed her hands from Ronon's hardness. The fury gathered inside Ronon, nostrils flaring and his breaths hard like a rampant stallion, he cried out "Fucking untie me!"

Watching her slave ragging like a wild animal Larrin edged her way back towards the door. She wasn't discouraged by Ronon's outburst; in fact, it ignited her passion even more. Already she was wondering what he would be like. The hard cock that she had felt beneath the soft leather was already teasing her, but she wanted to wait, she had plans.

Ronon struggled in the chair, he was pissed and frustrated. Managing to stop shouting he clenched his teeth and breathed hard. Throwing his head back he let out a cry of defeat and rested.

"I'll be back with some food" Larrin turned and left the room, locking the door behind her.

Only Ronon's shallow and heated breaths could be heard in the room, he mewed in frustration and wished he would be freed. He needed to be mindful of his actions. If he was ever to escape, he needed to be cunning. Stilling his mind and slowing down his breathing was the first thing he needed to concentrate with. Aware that there was a camera in the room, he knew that his actions were being watched. _I'll play your game… you just wait and see how good I can play._

After a short time Larrin returned to her captor, as she entered the room, she was carrying a tray.

"How you feeling? Hungry?"

Ronon waited a moment before answering, he scanned Larrin as she moved closer to him, he was already planning his game. She had changed her clothing and was looking particularly hot, The skirt she wore was split up both sides, whilst the bodice clung to her breasts making her cleavage very appealing. Ronon's eyes slowly made their way back up to hers.

"Very" He gave a slight smirk as he replied, keeping eye contact with Larrin, letting her know he was up for a challenge.

"Glad to hear it"

Larrin set the tray down on the table. Turning to face Ronon she moved closer, straddling him with her long legs, she reached her arms around his neck and sat on his lap. Ronon shuffled and tried to get comfortable. Her face only inches away from his, she gazed into his eyes. "Are you going to behave?" she whispered, still staring. Ronon didn't answer, but instead parted his lips and let his tongue teeter on the edge of his lips before leaning towards her. Larrin was expecting a kiss from the Satedan's hot mouth but instead he stopped, just short of her mouth, his hot breath exhaled into her mouth "you don't really want me to behave do you?" The look in his eyes was wicked. Larrin smiled and studied his face, his perfect lips were wet and crying out for attention. She tingled inside at the though of sucking on his tongue. Finding it difficult to sit still her hips began gyrating as she rubbed herself against him. Ronon let out low moan, he flashed his eyes and continued his teasing, swiping his tongue over his lip. Unable to contain herself any longer Larrin pressed her mouth onto his, forcing her tongue inside the Satedan's mouth. Accepting her eagerly Ronon suckled at her tongue, but only for a few seconds before pulling away. "I'm hungry" He stared at Larrin.

Smiling and deciding he wouldn't be any good to her if he didn't have any strength, Larrin released her arm lock around Ronon's neck.

Reaching to the plate on the tray, she picked up a piece of food and brought it to Ronon's mouth. He didn't make any attempt to take it, he just stared at her.

"Thought you were hungry?"

"I can feed myself" he glared at Larrin, hoping she would release his hands.

Larrin smiled "I'm not that stupid" Continuing to hold the food at Ronon's mouth she raised her eyebrow and waited.

Ronon was not pleased, but decided he should cooperate, give her something to make her trust him. Leaning forward he opened his mouth and took the food. Watching Larrin as he did, his lips closed on her fingers and sucked as he pulled away. The excitement of his actions was titillating, Larrin reached for another piece of food. Placing her fingers close to Ronon's lips, she pushed the next morsel inside his mouth. Ronon's tongue greeted her fingers. Watching closely, she licked her lips, this man was seriously sensual, his actions erotic; and it was sending her.

Ronon was aware of his effect on his captor; she was easily seduced. He could feel her hips pressing harder against his groin. The feeling was pleasurable and he was becoming aroused, his stiffening was making her arousal even more heated as she continued to grind herself closer.

Larrin continued her feeding, each time she offered a piece of food to Ronon's sensual mouth, he teased her, taking the food slowly and making sure his lips made contact with her fingers. Almost all of the food was used, only the sloppy desert was left. Larrin brought the dish up towards Ronon's mouth, dipper her finger in the custard like mixture and ran it over Ronon's lips. He quickly licked, removed the food and lunged for Larrin's fingers. Pushing them deep into his mouth, she watched as Ronon sucked hard. He felt her eyes burning into him; saw the excitement as he suckled on her fingertips, teasing her with his expert tongue. Removing her fingers and dipping them in the dessert, she gave them back to Ronon, to suckle. He lapped up the offering and toyed with her, he knew how to play. Letting out a low mew, he beckoned her and enticed her further. Shuffling in his seat, he pushed himself upwards, making their contact harder. Larrin let out a moan.

The food soon disappeared as eager fingers dipped into the dish. When it was depleted Larrin's frustration showed. Her movements on Ronon's lap were becoming fervid, she could feel his erection and it fuelled her desire. The wetness that seeped into her underwear was proof of that.

Throwing the dish to the floor she grasped hold of Ronon's dreads with both hands and pulled back is head. He hissed as she tugged. Forcing her mouth hard onto Ronon's she held his head in place as she delved deep inside with her tongue. Grinding herself onto his hardness she moaned as her movements because rapid. Whilst Ronon was 'playing the game' he was finding the hot female pleasuring herself over him erotic. He would have loved to grab hold of her round ass and knead her cheeks.

Larrin's tongue was invading every inch of his mouth. Sucking and licking he responded to her advances and between them their breathing became heavier. Freeing Ronon's dreads with one had, Larrin reached between her legs. Sliding her fingers beneath the sodden fabric she rubbed herself in time with her thrusting against Ronon's bulge. Pulling his mouth away to speak, Ronon whispered "let me suck your fingers". Larrin's excitement vocalized as she groaned. Bringing her wet fingers up to Ronon's mouth she ran them over his lips. Watching for her reaction, he let his tongue slip out and taste the juice that covered his mouth. "Suck my fingers" she begged. Ronon obliged willingly, taking them completely in his mouth, he let his tongue play in-between the soft flesh at the base. Larrin's excitement peaked; removing her fingers she kissed Ronon, her mouth was eager to taste herself on this hot Satedan's lips. Pressing herself harder against Ronon's crotch she was almost there. Breathing heavier into Ronon's mouth her mewls expelled. Her movements quickened, her gyrating became heated, pressing herself harder and rubbing her clit with her fingers, she reached her climax. "God! YES!" Her body flinched as the pleasure engulfed her body, she bucked against her fingers, trying to prolong her orgasm, all the time her mouth covering Ronons, her breaths crying out into his mouth. Ronon groaned, he needed some attention himself. Larrin continued her playing, teasing the last few seconds of pleasure from her body before nuzzling her face into Ronon's neck. Her breaths were hot as she calmed herself. Bringing her mouth up to Ronon's ear she whispered "you wanna cum too?"

"What do you think?"

Larrin lifted her head to look at Ronon then smiled. She dismounted her stallion and stood back. Ronon watched her and expected her to undo his pants, but she didn't. Instead, she turned and left the room.

"Fuck!" he shouted. He could not believe she was going to leave him, with his pants ready to burst open any second. Throwing his head back he cried out in frustration "LARRIN!"

It seemed a long time that Ronon sat there with his erection but was only a few moments, Larrin returned, with two men.

"Watch him" She demanded as she moved behind Ronon's chair and started untying his hands.

Both men had stun pistols aimed at Ronon, ready. Before she released his hands, Larrin spoke "if you try _anything_, you will be stunned and tied back here, you understand?"

Ronon grunted.

As his hands were released her brought his arms forward and massaged them, he had been tied up for a while now and there was some discomfort.

"Lets go" Larrin headed towards the door, both men ushered Ronon to follow, making sure he could see their weapons. Ronon followed Larrin as he was told. They moved down a corridor and through into another room, then into a bathroom.

Gesturing towards the shower "Thought you might wanna freshen up" she told him, staring hard.

Ronon turned to look at the guards then back towards Larrin, he started to undress. Larrin watched.

Ronon unfastened his empty gun holster, he watched Larrin continually. Removing his vest he stood half naked and as his fingers moved to his pants, he traced them over his erection. Larrin's eye's widened and she smirked, she was looking forward to seeing Ronon in the flesh and waited for him to continue. Slipping the zip slowly down, then teasing apart the leather, Ronon bare flesh was visible, as he ran his fingers inside the leather and started to ease them down, he turned his back to Larrin. Pushing the soft leather over his exquisite ass he paused and looked over his shoulder, his voyeur was becoming excited. Her fidgeting and fiddling with the pistol she held was enough to show Ronon he was going down the right road. Continuing with his undressing he removed his pants, boots and socks. Standing with his back to Larrin, naked, he reached to the shower and switched it on. Waiting for the water to become warmer before stepping in, he rubbed his hands through his dreads, pushing them out of his face then tied them up.

Larrin was shuffling from one leg to the other as she watched Ronon move into the shower. For all his height and weight, there was a posture about him. He could look menacing and then all of a sudden, become serene. Larrin could stare at him all night; he looked that good, his lean physique, beautiful skin and that ass. She could just stare at the ass forever.

Running water flowed liberally over Ronon's body; he reached for the soap and started to make a lather in his hands. With his back still to Larrin, he began to wash himself. Starting on his face then moving down, he posed as he washed his beautiful body. Larrin was in awe, she had never seen a man look as erotic as Ronon, and his actions were driving her insane.

Continuing to soap his body, Ronon's hands roamed all over his body, he slowed his movements when he reached his groin area and spent some time washing and rinsing himself.

Larrin could feel a stirring in her nether regions as she watched Ronon clean himself, she couldn't see, as he still had his back to her, but her imagination was working overtime. That, together with the view of the soapy water running down between the crack of Ronon's exquisite ass was seriously making her hot. Ronon's hands were still busy out of sight to her and after a short time Ronon gave her a look over his shoulder. The movements of his arm was not that of a person washing themselves, he was obviously taking matters into his own hands and decided this would be the perfect revenge for his captor.

Looking hard at Larrin, Ronon began to groan quietly, his breathing was becoming heavier as his fists grasped round his cock and stroked. Turning around slowly, the view that greeted Larrin nearly floored her. Ronon pumping on his large and thick cock was enough to drive her to distraction. He played with his balls with his other hand as he leaned back against the wall in the shower. Moaning softly he licked at his lips, making sure Larrin's eyes where on his face when he did it. _'I told you I knew how to play'._

As the water ran over the Satedan, his cock almost ready to burst any moment, Larrin found it more and more difficult to keep still. She wanted to take of her clothes and join him. To push him against the wall and take over for him so she could give him the release he needed. In two minds what to do, she contemplated her actions. It appeared that Ronon was not prepared to give her any choice as his actions became faster as he pumped his erection into his fist. Throwing his head back, he let out a cry as his orgasm erupted, spilling his liquor over his hand and mixing with the flowing water he groaned as the extreme pleasure coursed through his body. Tugging at his meat he continued to stroke harder and deliberately as the last drops of his juice left his body. After his last groans had expelled, he tilted his head to look at Larrin, she stood still for the first time since they had been in the room and looked speechless.

Feeling very pleased with himself, Ronon took the soap from the dish and washed himself and carried on with his cleaning as if nothing had happened, turning his back again to Larrin, he made sure he was squeaky clean before turning off the water.

Ronon turned around; his massive body now dripping with the last few droplets of water was the only thing covering him. He moved out of the shower towards Larrin. Taking a step back and reaching for a towel, Larrin threw it to him. "You've got another 10 minutes in here by yourself; the guards will escort you back to your room once you're done". Larrin made her way through the doorway, but couldn't resist turning back and having one last sneaky glance at the naked Satedan before she left.

Feeling rather pleased with himself, knowing he had succeeded in tormenting his captor one more time, Ronon started to dry himself.

The guards banged on the door, "times up, let's go!" giving Ronon warning they were entering. Ronon was ready, he was always ready and as the door opened he slowly made his way out of the bathroom into the corridor. Before either of the guards knew what was happening, Ronon had reached a punch to one of them knocking him to the wall before he fell in a heap. As fast as lightening, he elbowed the other guard in the face causing him to fall backwards; his arms automatically reached forward, Ronon grabbed the stunner but before he managed to get off a shot, he cried out and then fell to the floor. Larrin anticipated Ronon would make an attempt to escape and lie in wait ready for such an occurrence.

"You ok?" she asked her soldiers.

They both grunted and groan as they gathered themselves together, both of them nursing their wounds from the heavy punches they had received. "Yeah, I live" answered one. The other held his hand to his nose to try to stop the flow of blood before glaring at Larrin as if to say '_Do I look like I'm ok_?'

"Let's move him before he wakes up".

The three of them dragged Ronon's heavy mass to his room, it took all three of them to lift him onto the bed. Larrin instructed both men to stand ready with their stunners as she started to remove his clothing.

Wishing he was at least slightly conscious would have made this procedure more eventful, but she knew Ronon wouldn't play nice so she just had to amuse herself. Her fingers reached up under his tunic to push it up higher. The soft skin beneath her fingers made her sigh. Only a light dusting of hair covered the beautiful chest and she teased her fingers over his nipples before returning to the task of removing the clothing. The soldiers watched as she played with her prey. Larrin was not shy in anyway, her companions knew what she was like and were used to her 'games'.

Unable to resist another sweep of her hands over the Satedan, Larrin danced her fingers over the soft belly flesh before reaching his pants. Hesitating for a moment, she traced her fingers over the leather, unable to resist feeling his placid meat before continuing down his thighs. Her thoughts were everywhere, it was impossible to concentrate on one thing, this man was driving her insane, she had never been like this with any of her prisoners previously. There was just something 'magnetic' about this man. Ronon groaned, he was starting to stir and Larrin's fun was over, for the time being. She quickly unfastened his pants and pulled them off. Wishing she had more time to play she brushed her hands up the soft skin of Ronon's thigh's one more time and cupped her hands over his package. Reaching for a cover, she placed it over Ronon then instructed the soldiers to bind his hands to the frame above his head. Soft moans left Ronon's mouth as he awoke from his unconsciousness. Becoming away of his surroundings slowly, he jerked his hands and tried to get up. Larrin stood up at the side of the bed, she watched Ronon as he struggled, his face screwed up in fury as he snorted and hissed.

"I knew I couldn't trust you, so, you will have to remain tied up. I'll come back in a short while after you have calmed down" Larrin left, leaving Ronon cursing her again as he tussled around on the bed.

Ronon lay still on the bed, his thoughts were of Atlantis and he wondered what Shep and the others were doing. Hoping they were trying to find him and thinking of how they would track him he felt he might be here for some time. Letting out a long sigh, he shuffled his body into the bed and closed his eyes.

The noise of the door creaking open woke Ronon from his light sleep. Turning his head he watched Larrin approach his bed. She was wearing a light robe that barely covered slender body. Drawing closer he was able to see her more clearly in the dim lit room; she carried a tray with some food and drink.

"How you feelin?"

Ronon didn't answer, he turned his head away from her gaze and looked straight up at the ceiling. Larrin set the tray down on the floor at the side of the bed then perched herself at the edge of the bed. Leaning over Ronon's face she blocked his view of the ceiling. "I've brought you something to eat and drink"

"Not hungry" Ronon grunted

Larrin picked up the glass from the tray and took a sip of the contents.

"You sure?" after she spoke she leaned closer to Ronon's mouth and running her tongue along his mouth, she licked his lips. Almost immediately as if like a reflex, Ronon sucked on his lip, the taste of sweet wine now filled his mouth. Staring into Larrin's eyes Ronon gave a teasing pout, parting his lips slightly he waited for her next move. Keen to continue and taking another mouthful of the wine Larrin pressed her lips over the Satedan's as she let the wine trickle into his mouth. After swallowing the offering Ronon's tongue found it's way into Larrin's mouth, he teased her slowly, letting his muscle explore delicately. Larrin suckled on the slick tongue. Only moments passed before Ronon continued to tease further and retract his slippery serpent back into his mouth and moving his face to the side to cease their touch. Larrin kissed the soft neck that was now bared to her, delicately flicking her tongue over the flesh. Nuzzling her face close to Ronon's she brushed her cheek along his, letting out a soft mew as she did, almost sounding like a contented cat. With her mouth close to Ronon's ear she whispered "I want you…I want to feel you inside me" As she finished her sentence she continued to kiss down Ronon's neck, hovering her open mouth and breathing softly over his flesh she delicately kissed him. Ronon lay still, he let Larrin tease herself over his body. She moved lower, kissing and sucking gently, making her way to his chest. Bringing her hand to meet with her mouth, she brushed her fingertips over his nipple, then followed with her tongue. Suckling gently her hand moved all over the firm chest muscles, feeling her way from one side to the other before tracing her fingers down beneath the covers. Brushing away the fabric that covered the Satedan's body, she revealed his stomach. Ticklish touches moved over the soft flesh, causing Ronon to flinch. Her mouth was eager to taste more of this man and repositioning herself on the edge of the bed, she shuffled lower. Letting her tongue lick its way over Ronon's skin she dipped into his navel with the tip. Eager and needing more work, her fingers began to meander lower. She deliberately avoided touching Ronon's already hardening length, her intentions were to tease. It was working, Ronon's breaths were harder and he tried to control his breathing but the sensation of Larrin's touch was stirring his passion. The situation he was in was not one he would have willingly preferred, however, no matter how hard he tried, he could not keep his ardor under control as his captor teased and tormented him. Raising his head, he watched as Larrin's lips were sucking on his soft belly flesh. Teasingly she moved lower and dragged her tongue over to his hip then back again across to the other, being careful to avoid his cock. Ronon let out a low groan; he ached to be touched with her tongue. Her fingers moved all over his thighs, up and down, then back up to his hips. Larrin sat up and turned to look at Ronon who was still watching her. Her smile was sadistic. Reaching down to the floor, she picked up the small dish from the tray and put it on the bed by Ronon's side. It was filled with some kind of sauce. Dipping in her finger she stirred the contents, as it was removed it had the appearance of honey and slowly dripped off her digit. Hovering her finger in the air, she let the sauce drizzle over Ronon's erection. Watching her captive, she waited for his response. As the sauce hit its target Ronon sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. It felt cold. His cock twitched. Larrin smiled and concentrated her attention towards her finger. Bringing it to her mouth she sucked at her digit then after removing it, leaned lower and licked the sauce off Ronon's meat causing him to groan. Her warm tongue teased his cock. As a lion licks at a bone she gave a huge swipe from root to tip. Ronon couldn't keep quiet, his groans became louder and he hissed as Larrin continued her attention to his tender meat. Her tongue flicked over the sensitive crown and she suckled gently. Ronon's hips bucked slightly, he wanted more but Larrin stopped and removed her mouth. Dipping her finger back in the sauce, she repeated her movements but let the sauce run over his balls. Within moments she followed with her tongue, letting the hard muscle lap at the sauce that covered the sweet breads. Running her finger up the hard length it teased over the sensitive nerve bundle. Ronon was mewing and groaning harder, she was driving him crazy.

Enjoying her self whilst she teased and tormented Ronon, Larrin decided to up the stakes a little more. Sitting herself up and removing her robe, she watched Ronon's reaction as her hands moved over her breasts. Toying with her nipples she stared hard at her captive. Letting her fingers moved further down she traced the edge of her tiny panties before dipping inside to touch herself. Ronon's eyes followed her fingers, licking his lips he growled softly. Shuffling his hands he tried to loosen the ropes, but they were tight around his wrists. Larrin could see his frustration, she knew he wanted to take over, to touch her and tease her with his long fingers. Removing her fingers from inside her underwear she brushed the damp digits over Ronon's length, making small circles and teasing the tip. Ronon watched her, lifting his head he groaned and whined, his fidgeting caused Larrin to smile, she would have him begging for her any minute.

Leaning forward she ran her tongue up Ronon's thick shaft; she continued up over his belly. Her tongue sucked at his flesh all the way up to his neck with small nips here and there. Ronon's breaths were heavy. Licking his skin and tasting him she groaned softy as she nipped at his tattoo, then sucked causing bruising on his skin causing Ronon to hiss. Lifting her head she positioned herself above Ronon's face, she flashed her tongue over Ronon's needy lips. Pressing desperate kisses onto Larrin's mouth, trying to get a better contact he raised his head, she let him have what he wanted, sucking on his tongue as he forced it into her mouth. The battle between their tongues was fierce, Ronon eager to take control sucked hard on Larrin's as she pulled it away from him. Grinning she gazed into his eyes, he was enjoying the teasing but she had to give him something before he became angry. She wanted him begging for it and at this moment, it appeared he was. Leaning closer and nuzzling her face in his neck as she rubbed her hips up the length of his hardness. Ronon groaned. Turning his head his lips were on her ear, nipping lightly and licking he whispered "want to taste you". Lifting up Larrin was surprised, she grinned and stared at the Satedan, her eyes were wide with excitement at the thought of Ronon's tongue in her sex. Whilst she wanted to untie him and let his hands touch her body, caress and play with her, she couldn't trust him. Moving her hand between her legs she dipped her finger into her wetness before bringing it to Ronon's lips. His mouth was eager to taste her, sucking hard he took all of her digit into his mouth, tonguing it as he did. Larrin's arousal was obvious; she rubbed herself against him as she watched him lick at her fingers. "more.." Ronon managed to mumble with her fingers still in his mouth. Obligingly she re-dipped them and gave Ronon what he wanted. His tongue left his mouth in anticipation, waiting for her to feed him. He watched and saw she was turned on at his willingness to play and he didn't disappoint. Taking the offering he lapped up her juice, teasing her fingertip with his tongue and then sucked deep before she removed it. Bucking his hips up and gyrating slowly the contact, albeit through her lace underwear was still pleasurable. Larrin moved in time with Ronon, her panties prohibited penetration, reaching her fingers across the fabric; she teased her underwear to the side…

Both of them were groaning, their breathing was becoming more heated. Larrin's fingers reached around Ronon's meat. Pressing her pussy hard against it, she teased herself. Ronon let out a growl, unable to control his hips, he bucked harder. Larrin rubbed her clit over the tip of Ronon's crown, both of them moaned. Leaning forward Larrin reached her mouth to Ronon's, exchanging tongues and kissing hard they continued their torment of each other. Managing to speak in between sucks and licks Ronon spoke softly "untie me…please" His request was needy. Larrin reached up to one of his wrists and began to untie the rope. As it became loose Ronon pulled his hand free and instantly reached for her hair, pulling her head closer as he assaulted her mouth with his tongue. Larrin's heated breaths spilled into Ronon's mouth, their fervor was intense. "The other.." Ronon managed to beg before biting and pulling hard on Larrin's lip.

"Just one…for now"

Ronon didn't cease his attack on her mouth, whilst he would have loved to have been able to grab and roll her over, fuck her hard and make her beg him to stop; he realized his request to be completely free was asking a little too much. Releasing his grip on her hair and moving his hand down her neck, he brushed her breasts with his fingers. Tweaking her nipple between his thumb and finger he teased the hard nub to the delight of Larrin, whose soft whimpers were drowned by Ronon's mouth as it covered hers. Ronon's large hands traveled lower. Pushing his hand between their bodies he teased her clit with his finger. Larrin pulled her mouth away as she let out a groan. Dipping inside the wet pussy Ronon delved deep, Larrin gasped and pushed hard against his finger. She couldn't help grinding herself onto his hand but Ronon didn't let her have too much fun. Ceasing his exploration he removed his digit. He took his member between his long fingers and played with her kitty, rubbing himself against her wetness. "Want something bigger?" he whispered, grinning. Whilst Larrin was the captor in this scenario she was not the victor, unable to resist the teasing any further and adjusting her position she let Ronon guide his length to her sex. Pushing her hips down she impaled herself, her gasp expelled hard as she took the Satedan deep inside her. Ronon groaned hard, he moved his hand around her hips and grabbed her ass cheek, squeezing it hard as he pulled her onto him further. He raised his knees, digging his heels into the bed and bucked hard, sending Larrin into ecstasy as his cock filled her. Crying out Larrin leaned forward and braced her hands either side of Ronon. Throwing her head back she mewled as Ronon thrust up into her hard. Her muscles gripped his length as he ground his member into her, forcing her ass down as he pushed his hips upwards. Gasping and moaning Larrin tried to take control but even though Ronon was still tied by one hand, he managed to take lead and win the round. She had wanted this man from the moment she had set eyes on him. Almost knowing he would be something of a specialist in the bedroom department she wished she could free him. To be able to receive his full attention would be wonderful, but for now she had to leave him tethered and yet he did not disappoint.

Ronon's hand pawed and kneaded the soft ass cheek, two hands would have been better but he was managing well enough. Changing his style to slower more deliberate movements, he coiled his hips. Larrin whined and sat back, taking the full length deep inside her she moved in time with Ronon. Releasing his grip on her ass his hand came forward, and running his thumb delicately over her wet set, he massaged gently. Watching intently at her lover Larrin could feel her body twitch, the sensitive nerves in her clit were on fire as Ronon's delicate touch stimulated them. She quickened her pace as she grind herself on the Satedan's meat, together with his talented digit, she could feel her climax approach. Ronon's licked at his lips, his breathing was heated, the tight wet heat of Larrin squeezed him perfectly and he was almost ready to cum. Giving just a little extra thrust and speed, he helped Larrin to her release, her whimpering and breathing was getting louder. Her body trembled slightly as the first pleasure wave erupted through her. Every movement was more deliberate, faster her hips rocked, bringing her release. "yes!..uh..yes!" Larrin was unable to keep quiet. Ronon raised his hips, letting her push down harder as she enjoyed her orgasm, his own imminent. Through gritted teeth he hissed before groaning louder and louder to signify his climax. "Fuck! Aw! His hips bucked, the convulsions were uncontrollable and with every jerk he groaned. Larrin's cries echoed around the room; her body embellished in waves of pleasure, slowing her movements she rode Ronon's cock as it brought her release, pressing her hand onto his, she eased his playing as the last shocks made her body twitch. Their bodies began to relax as the last moments of their pleasure finally subsided. Breaths were heavy and soft whimpers were heard as they returned from their raptures.

Larrin leaned forward, her head equal with Ronon's, smiling she gave him a delicate kiss to his mouth. Ronon smiled back and between them they seemed satisfied and for just a few moments, they were not captor and captive, but passionate lovers.

Larrin snuggled herself close to Ronon, tucking herself neatly under his arm. Her breathing was soft as she brushed her legs up the Satedan's, mewing and purring. Ronon lay still, encouraging his lover of the moment to relax, touching her hair with his free hand he kissed her head. For a while they lay still, after only a few short moments, Larrin's breathing became heavier, she had drifted off. Slowly Ronon reached to his tied hand and carefully started to loosen the bindings. Managing to pull his hand free, gently he rolled Larrin over so as to free his body of her. Slipping off the bed he quickly and quietly dressed, watching his captor to make sure she was still sleeping as he edged his way towards the door. Turning to open it, within a second, Larrin tapped him on his shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?"

Without warning, Ronon elbowed her in the stomach before turning to hit her across the face, throwing her off balance and down to the floor. Opening the door and charging out he tried to get his bearings, checking down the corridors for what looked like the control centre of the ship. His heart was pounding; trying to sneak around was not easy especially when he had to be quick too, not knowing how long Larrin would be unconscious. Hearing voices ahead of him, he continued until he reached the soldiers, Hitting out quickly he surprised one of them, knocking him across the room before charging at the other.

He couldn't remember what happened but he seemed to have been stunned, but it didn't quite hit him, he was on the floor trying to move, dazed and confused. Aware of a boot, a kick to his stomach made him cry out. Larrin kicked again, causing the Satedan to curl into a ball, trying to protect himself from her onslaught. The two guards picked, half dragged him up. Larrin lashed out across his face with the back of her hand causing a cut to appear from the ring she was wearing. And another. Taking a baton from one of her soldiers she gave Ronon a thwack across his head. Ronon passed out.

Groans fell from Ronon's mouth as he became conscious. His head ached and his face was sore. Unable to move his hands were outstretched and tied to each corner of the bed, he was face down, naked. Aware of movement he turned his head to see Larrin pacing up and down in the room. She was furious; her actions were frantic as she walked backwards and forwards. A long leather wand was in her hand, she was slapping it into the palm of her other hand as she paced.

"I trusted you!" she yelled out, directing her anger towards Ronon

"I thought we were getting somewhere, getting to know each other, and this is how you repay me?" pointing to the bruise appearing on her cheek.

Ronon groaned, he tried to raise his head to toss his dreads from around his face. Watching Larrin in her agitated state was a little scary to say the least, she was looking deranged. Her motions were not that of a stable person. He watched her pace up and down and wondered how much more of a beating he was going to get as she slapped her palm again with the leather wand.

He needed to be careful, his actions were not thought through and his attempt to escape would have not been very successful, given his lack of knowledge regarding battle cruisers. Deciding he needed to be more cunning, he foundered his head onto the bed and gave out a long sigh.

"What were you thinking? Did you expect to be able to signal to your friends from Atlantis? Don't spend any time thinking about a rescue anytime soon. We left a trail for them on the planet were we took you from. Believe me; they won't be able to find you."

Listening to the words Larrin spoke made Ronon's heart sink, he was in a lonely place and the only person to keep him company was a sex starved power crazed lunatic. This was going to be harder than he thought; he needed a better plan to escape rather than fighting his way out. Laying still on the bed, he shuffled about, trying to reposition himself and thought maybe he could charm his way free of what looked as though it could be a painful thwacking. Larrin approached the bed and without warning lashed out across Ronon's shoulders and back with the wand. Ronon cried out and within seconds a large red mark appeared on his skin as the burning sensation stung his soft dermis.

"You want me to keep you tied up forever?" Larrin yelled, before raising her arm and bringing the leather wand hard down across his ass. Ronon winced. He tried to stifle his cries by burying his head in the bed but the searing pain from the sting of the leather was ringing over his flesh. Larrin watched as another red mark appeared over Ronon's ass cheeks, her excitement was showing and unable to control herself, she couldn't resist another lashing, bringing this one over Ronon's shoulders he cried "Stop! Please! Stop!"

Taking a step back, she was surprised to hear Ronon surrender so easily, he didn't appear to be the person that would give him, but given his situation, she may have worn him down over the last day and he was probably feeling very vulnerable.

"Are you sorry for what you did Ronon?"

Ronon was breathing hard, the pain from the lashings he had received was making him shake, he tossed his head up and trying to turn to look at Larrin, his eyes filled with tears, "I'm _sorry_, I promise I'll do what you want, just stop hitting me".

The look of satisfaction beamed across Larrin's face, she threw the wand to the floor and made her way over to the bed straddling Ronon's thighs. Running her hands delicately over his ass cheeks and up his back she leaned her body close to his. Ronon hissed as he sucked in through his clenched teeth. Larrin rubbed herself against the Satedan's flesh, placing delicate kisses along the scaring she had caused. Gently she traced her fingertips along the marks, waiting for Ronon to moan, which he did. Immediately she brushed her lips to the sensitive flesh, and run her tongue over the tenderness before planting a kiss and moving on to the next area. Lying along his beautiful body, she reached her hands along his arms, her face was close to his and she nuzzled into his neck. Ronon accepted her apology, as that was it seemed to be. Larrin pushed herself down the length of Ronon's body; sitting back she moved her knee between the Satedan's long thighs, pushing them apart. Raising his knee to one side, Ronon brought his thigh higher as Larrin's hand wandered down his ass. Her finger danced careful over the crevice before she reached beneath and cupped his jewels, gently squeezing them. Letting out a soft groan Ronon tilted his hips and angled his ass higher, so that Larrin could caress him freely. She massaged softly at Ronon's balls before moving up towards his shaft, stroking and teasing him whilst she kissed his ass cheek. Enjoying the attention he was receiving Ronon continued to respond to Larrin's touch, gyrating his hips and extending his ass higher. Taking her hand away for a moment to reposition herself, Larrin brought her hand round his hips and down in front, she straddled him as she did. Now leaking pre-cum Ronon's tip was wet, Larrin flashed her fingers across the crown, rubbing the juice down the length before wrapping her nibble fingers around him and began to stroke. Groaning softly Ronon pumped himself into Larrin's hand, slowly and deliberately. His breaths were harder and the groaning raspy.

"God Ronon you drive me crazy" Larrin whispered against his body, her movements were unstoppable, she couldn't help rubbing her body against his, the feel of him next to her skin was electric. The thin robe she was wearing was hardly covering her body, and her bare breast rubbed against Ronon's tender back. Kissing her way higher she brought her hand up to Ronon's shoulder, climbing back up his body, reaching along his arm until she reached the rope, she pulled, and freed the knot. Surprised at her actions, Ronon pulled his hand free. Leaning over Larrin released his other hand and moved from on top of Ronon, laying down next to him as he moved over to make room for her. Touching her hand to his face, tracing her fingertips over the cut on his cheek that she had caused, she reached up and kissed him. Ronon remained quiet, only moving his hand over Larrin's waist as she wrapped her leg over his, pulling him on to her.

Ronon rolled on to her willingly, caressing her body as he ran his hand up over her breasts. Larrin watched the beautiful man as she continued to feel the bruises and scratches on his face. The surrender in his eyes pleased her and taking a handful of dreads she pulled him close and kissed him full on the mouth.

Ronon let out a throaty groan but responded perfectly in every other way. His fingers teased at her nipple whilst his tongue danced with her own. Their soft groans spilled into each others mouths as they teased. Ronon's erection rubbed against Larrin's thigh as his hips started to press harder against her. Releasing her hold on Ronon's hair she reached for his hand that toyed with her nipple and pushed it lower, moving it between her legs. Responding immediately to her wishes he ran his fingers over her silken purse and teased her as his digits dipped between her wet labia. Larrin breathed a groan into Ronon's hot mouth. Their kissing was quite heated and both of their breathing was harder. Busy fingers touched every part of Larrin's wetness, exploring and dipping inside her folds before Ronon ceased his toying and pulled his mouth away. Starting to move lower, he covered Larrin's neck in sucks and nips as his lips mouthed her flesh. Continuing downwards his sensual mouth tormented Larrin's nipples as he flicked and suckled at them. Her moans were becoming louder and whilst his fingers were still dancing around her sex his mouth was heading towards them, eager to join the party. Repositioning his body in-between her legs Ronon pushed her thighs open and nestled himself snugly between them. Tender lips kissed all around her vulva; occasionally Ronon would lick at her but then returned to just kissing. Large fingers pushed her labia apart as he moved his mouth over her wetness. Larrin gasped as Ronon's tongue licked her, her groans spilling out of her mouth before she could stop them. Whilst Ronon's tongue flicked at her clit his fingers dipped inside her tightness. Ronon himself was breathing heavy, his ardor aroused, knowing his expert tongue was driving Larrin to despair. Faster and deeper he let his fingers delve, the assault by his tongue was equally as aggressive, teasing the sensitive button then sucking at her flesh. Larrin's hips were bucking into his face as her body convulsed. Her orgasm was imminent. Grabbing at Ronon's head she pulled his dreads as raptures filled her body. Her hands moved in time with her thrusts as she rode her orgasm.

Ronon waited for Larrin's cries of pleasure to return to soft whimpers before he discontinued his manipulation of her pussy. He slithered his way up her body, nudging his knees into position. Taking hold of his thick length he guided himself into Larrin. Slowly, sliding deeper he gave out a groan as he pushed his hips and ground himself against her. Larrin accepted her lover; raising her knees and pushing with her heels, she encouraged Ronon's thrusts. Her cries of pleasure rang out. Leaning over her, his weight on his arms, he kissed and nipped at her throat. The pleasure ran through his body as her grip on his length tightened. Pulling his ass deeper inside her as she gripped his cheeks Larrin moaned. Ronon's breathing was heavy; his hot breath ran over Larrin's skin as he pumped into her, his moans of pleasure becoming louder. Biting his way up her chin his tongue forced its way deep into her mouth. His pace quickened and his jabbing was almost frenzied. "Nuh.. yes!" Larrin couldn't keep quiet, Ronon pounded into her harder. Her fingers dug into his flesh, trying to pull him harder and faster, taking notice Ronon happily obliged and fucked hard. The bed shook from the force and Larrin cried out. "Fuck! Yes! Don't stop!" Throwing back his head and taking in a deep breath before crying out, Ronon pumped his climax into Larrin. Her hollers shouted out her release and between them they cursed and screamed their pleasure. Larrin's body curled and writhed beneath the heavy Sateda, his weight was slamming into her hard and the sound of flesh against flesh emitted from their bodies. Deep and with meaning, Ronon drove in his meat before his last twitches and bucks finally signified the end of his wondrous climax. Larrin mewled and sighed, her chest rose and fell hard, her breathing played heavy on her body. Releasing her grasp of Ronon's ass, her hands came to her head, pushing her hair from her forehead. Finally settling down she cradled Ronon's head as he rested himself over her body, breathing hard.

After a short time, Ronon rolled onto the bed, laying half on his back and half on his side, he tried to settle, the lashes on his back caused him to hiss as he rested. Larrin roused herself up and reached for her robe. She watched the Satedan as he tried to get into a more comfortable position; his skin stung, and it was making it difficult to lie fully on his back.

"Sorry" Larrin spoke, she brushed her hand over Ronon's cheek as she apologized. Ronon didn't answer; he just gave her a puppy dog look before closing his eyes.

Larrin reached to the top of the bed for the ropes, taking Ronon's hand, she tied it around his wrist. Ronon was startled; he thought he had proven he didn't need to be restrained, especially after his performance. But Larrin continued to bind his wrist. "I'm sorry I have to do this Ronon, but, I still can't trust you, forgive me?"

Letting her continue, Ronon held out both hands for her to tie, rolling over onto his stomach he reached them above his head as she tied him back to the bed. Settling his head down, he let out a long sigh. Larrin reached for a cover, and placed it over the bottom half of his naked body. "I'll be back with some painkillers and some ointment". She left the room.

Ronon was really hoping she would have let him remain unbound. But, he knew he had to gain her trust and this was only the first step. Once she trusted him a little more, maybe she would let him wander round the ship, and then he could get a message to Shep. He could wait.

After a short time Larrin returned, she brought some capsules for Ronon to take to ease the pain of his torture and some cream, which she carefully applied to his damaged skin.

Ronon seethed and hissed as she rubbed the ointment into his wounds.

"Sorry babe" Larrin was feeling guilty, it wasn't often she took to beating up her lovers but she was furious and needed to vent. She also wanted to show Ronon she was in charge of this vessel and she wasn't someone to be messed with.

Ronon got the message.

Managing to take a sip of water, Ronon swallowed the tablets. He lay back down as Larrin massaged his shoulders, carefully avoiding the whip lashes she had made. Letting her hands smooth over the Satedan's beautiful skin, Ronon's breathing became softer, before he fell asleep. Larrin sat for a moment, she gazed on her captive. Beautiful, athletic and indeed a formidable lover; he was a keeper; she didn't want to let this one go.

She waited for a little longer, watching Ronon sleep, the capsule she had given him was for the pain but also to help him sleep. When she was sure he was fast a sleep, she reached to his hands and untied them, to let him sleep freely. She left the room.

Ronon wasn't sure for how long he had slept, but was surprised that he was unbound. Stretching out, he tried to lie over on his back. The pain was less now; the ointment which Larrin had applied to his wounds seemed to have helped enormously.

Aware that he was most defiantly being watched on a monitor, he didn't make any attempts to try the door, but decided he would dress and make himself comfortable. It wasn't long before his captor came to visit him, with some food.

Larrin held a tray with food and water; approaching Ronon she greeted him with a smile. "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay" Ronon stared at Larrin; he gave the 'lost boy' look as he spoke. Larrin was still feeling guilty and gave her attention to the tray of food.

"Thought you might be hungry" She offered Ronon the place, it was filled with meat and some vegetables.

Ronon took the plate "Thanks"

He started to take a few bites of the food, he didn't realize how hungry he was, he hadn't eaten much over the last day or so. Larrin watched the Satedan satisfy his appetite, devouring the meal very quickly she removed the empty plate from him. Replacing it with another that was full of some kind of cake and fruit. "More?" Smiling, Ronon accepted the next serving.

"Why don't you share it with me?" Ronon gave a grin as he settle back on the bed. Larrin was surprised at his request but was eager to accept his invitation. She made herself comfortable at his side, facing him and waited. Ronon picked up a small piece of cake and slowly placed it at Larrin's lips and waited for her to open her mouth. Taking the morsel Larrin watched Ronon's eyes as she did. Her lips enveloped the tips of Ronon's fingers as she removed the cake. Ronon didn't remove them quickly, but when he did, he brought them to his mouth and licked them before picking up a piece of fruit "put your tongue out" he commanded. Larrin obeyed. Ronon placed the fruit on the expectant tongue and as she took it into her mouth, he leaned forward to kiss her. They swapped tongues and Ronon stole the remnants of the food from her mouth, sucking on her tongue as the juice oozed in their mouths. They giggled as they played, Larrin was feeling relaxed with her new mate and Ronon seemed to be settling down, she was feeling confident. They took it in turns feeding each other, until there were only a few pieces of fruit left. Dipping her fingers in the juice on the place, she brought them to Ronon's mouth and traced them over his lips. Taking each in turn he sucked at them, watching Larrin as he did. His mouth was so sexy, his beautiful lips puckered around her fingers. She watched him constantly; his eyes were teasing her and all the while whispering promises of pleasure. She could feel herself getting flustered; this man was driving her crazy. Ronon released Larrin's digits from his hot mouth and leaned to her to kiss her. His breath was sweet and within seconds his tongue was inside her mouth, licking and enticing her to play.

Larrin let the tongue explore her mouth, she was helpless to resist. Ronon desisted his assault but kept his mouth close to hers, "I need to shower, wanna join me?" His eyes almost begged her to say yes, his smile enticed her and she was caught. Not answering but smiling widely, Larrin got up and taking Ronon's hand, she pulled him up and headed for the door. Ronon let her lead him, like a dog on a leash; they left the room and headed to the bathroom. Making note of his whereabouts at each junction, Ronon examined the path closely. Larrin lead her lover to the bathroom. Closing the door behind them, she reached her arms around the Satedan's neck to kiss him.

Ronon was very obliging and kissed her immediately. His hands didn't waste any time and started to paw at her clothing, unfastening her bodice he removed it within moments, releasing her breasts. Larrin reached her hands down over the muscular chest continuing to the hem of his vest. Raising it up, Ronon lifted his arms to let her remove it. Both of them were naked from the waist up, Ronon let his fingers brush over her nipples, nipping at them, he pulled and tugged as they became hard. Larrin groaned softly, her busy hands were already unzipping the leather pants that held Ronon's massive erection at bay. Pulling the leather apart she pushed her hand inside and released his cock. Ronon moaned, his phallus was already leaking pre-cum and Larrin's fingertips teased his crown. He let Larrin play for a while as her hand wrapped around him, stroking him softly. Feeling for the fastenings on her pants, he managed to undo them and pushed them past her hips. Larrin was eager to assist and releasing her hold on Ronon's length she removed them completely. As she bent down to step out of them, she removed Ronon's too. Ronon stepped back and turn on the shower, after waiting only a few moments, he stepped in, leading Larrin in by the hand.

The water ran over Ronon's massive frame. Reaching for the soap, he lathered up his hands before washing his chest and stomach. Larrin wanted to take over. Her hands couldn't keep to themselves; the water ran over the Satedan's skin so beautifully, she just wanted to touch him. Helping him wash she moved her hands all over his flesh. Ronon watched her as she seemed to be mesmerized by her task. He threw back his head and let the water run onto his face. Larrin continued her cleaning. Her busy hands traveled lower as she wrapped her soapy fingers around Ronon's erection. Letting out a soft groan he leaned back against the wall, his hips jutting forward to let Larrin wash him. She cupped his balls and kneaded them gently, washing every part of his sex. The free flowing water sprinkled down over her hands and rinsed away the soap. Ronon's groans were encouraging; his hands reached to her face, pushing away her hair as the water splashed her, he flashed his tongue across his lower lip. Larrin smirked and instantly began to kneel down. Her lips kissed the base of Ronon's length. Whilst her hands stroked, she let her tongue probe. Sucking his flesh she moved her mouth all over, suckling his balls in turn before moving back to mouth his meat. Ronon stroked Larrin's face as she got to work on him. He groaned softly as he watched her tease – occasionally she would look up at him, his thick cock filling her mouth as she did. Pumping his hips slowly into her face Ronon was beginning to relax more and more. Larrin was particularly gifted and her exploring tongue was sending him. Without any warning her MO changed and she licked up the length and plunged her face down hard onto the rod. Her throat seemed to swallow every inch as her lips touched the base of Ronon's hardness. Letting out a loud groan he dipped his knees and began to thrust. Larrin's hand wandered between the muscular thighs. Her exploring fingers rubbed underneath his balls and found his puckered hole. She teased her fingertip over the area whilst her mouth and hands pumped. Ronon's joy just went up a notch and he moved his legs apart further, encouraging Larrin to explore. She acknowledged his actions with a finger dip, inside his tightness. Ronon let out a loud groan; his cock almost throbbed as the amazing feeling made him tingle. Moving his hands down to her shoulders, he motioned for her to release the face lock she had on his member. The excitement was almost too much and he needed to recover himself. Cupping her chin with his fingers he gently pulled her up, she used his body to assist her ascent. Taking hold of his waist and pulling up then wrapping her arms around his neck. Without warning Ronon dipped down and lifted her up, turning around he pushed her against the wall. Larrin wrapped her legs around his hips and he supported her ass with his large hands. His cock nudged against her sex. Thrusting himself against her body, he pushed inside. Her groans vibrated around the cubicle. Ronon's movements were slow and deliberate. Kissing at her neck his breaths spilled onto her flesh. Ronon's raspy groans mixed with his heavy breathing sounded. The sensation of Larrin's heat was amazing, her wet pussy grappled at his member and he couldn't keep control. His hips bucked harder and slammed Larrin against the wall; she cried in sheer pleasure. "Harder Ronon!" she begged. Growling and sinking his teeth into Larrin's neck, Ronon thrashed his hips harder. His thighs trembled with the effort of holding Larrin up and pounding her into the wall. The water continued to rain down over his back, washing away his sweat. Huffing and breathing harder he could sense his orgasm, with a last burst of energy he accelerated his banging and released his joy into Larrin. She almost screamed with delight as his cock pounded into her, her muscles jumped into spasms of pleasure and her body vibrated. With both lovers enjoying their climax, they clung onto each other; Larrin's grip on Ronon's dreads was tight. She pulled at them as he bit into her flesh, marking her skin. Their moans resounded in the cubicle amidst the fall of the water, drowned. Releasing his hold on Larrin, she stood on her own, her arms still wrapped around Ronon's neck. Their soft whimpering finally subsided.

After getting dressed Larrin leaned back against the door and watched Ronon. His long dreads covered his face when he bent over to fasten his boots, then sweeping his head back, he let them fly backwards. She loved to watch him, every move he made was artistic, he just oozed sex appear. Ronon had finished dressing and moved to Larrin, leaning both his hand either side of her face, kissing her on the mouth just for a moment, he then watched her face and smiled. Larrin was captivated by the Satedan, his actions made her heart thump; she had finally met the man she would like to keep.

"C'mon, you can meet the crew" Larrin placed her hands onto Ronon's chest to push him gently so she could open the door. Taking his hand, she led him out.

Ronon memorized every corridor and turn as he followed Larrin to the control room. There were 4 crew members there, and as Larrin entered, leading Ronon, they jumped up.

"Easy everyone" Larrin commanded. "Okay, I know you've all met Ronon so I don't need to introduce him" she looked over to the crew member with the broken nose and black eyes.

"I've decided to let Ronon have the run of the ship" she looked him as she spoke. Ronon raised his eyebrow and smiled. "And I think we would all benefit from some hand to hand combat training with him" looking at her crew before turning back to look at Ronon, "if you don't mind?"

"No problem" Ronon was almost beaming at that suggestion.

"Okay, Nevik, you and me have a job to do, get the shuttle ready"

Ronon looked Larrin quizzically, "you going somewhere?"

"We have to get some supplied from the nearby planet, you can stay here and get to know the other crew members better" she grinned as left.

Turning to look at the two men that Ronon had beaten up, they didn't look too impressed. The third crew member chuckled and turned to continue his work.

Making himself comfortable, Ronon sat at one of the consoles and leaned back in the chair, he just had to bide his time and wait for the right moment.

It was only after a few moments that Larrin called over on the com. "Hey Silas, how's it going there?"

"Everything is good, no worries" he replied. It was obvious that Larrin was checking to make sure Ronon had not tried anything.

"Okay, good, we will only be about an hour, see you then"

Ronon made sure he watched which switches and buttons were pressed whilst the communication was going on. He got up out of his chair and strolled over to Silas at the controls and sat next to him.

Silas was curious and felt uneasy, looking at Ronon nervously he asked if there was a problem. "nope" replied Ronon, smiling. It was over in a flash, Ronon's elbow collided with Silas's face hard, knocking him backwards and unconscious.

Quickly, Ronon took his stunner and gave him just one blast, making sure he was out for the count. He quickly got up and headed off down the corridor to search for the other crew member. After only a few minutes, he emerged from the bathroom, Ronon stunned him and dragged him off to the room where he had been kept; he tied him up and went back for Silas.

Making sure both of the men were tied, Ronon closed the door and locked it. He made his way back to the control room and began fiddling with the controls. Once he managed to get the long range sensors up, he called out "Atlantis, this is Ronon, you hear me?" he kept repeating. Beginning to wonder if he was wasting his time, he sat back in the chair; letting out a long sigh he raised his hands to his head.

"Ronon! Ronon it's Shep!"

Almost falling of his chair he leaned forward to answer the call. "Shep! Buddy!"

"You ok?" Shep asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, can you track the signal? I don't know what to do with the controls"

"It's ok, we've locked on to your signal, we will be there in a couple of hours, you gonna be ok until then?"

"Oh yeah, I've got something to do, don't worry." Ronon grinned.

"Okay buddy, sit tight, and see you soon, Shep out"

Ronon jumped up, he was beaming, and relieved he would be back with his friends soon. But first, he had some business to take care of. He moved through the ship, he wanted to find Larrin's room, it took some time but he managed. There was a large chest at the bottom of the bed, opening it, he had struck gold. His blaster and knives were in there. Today was just getting better and better. Searching round her closet he found some scarves, he got them ready and then headed to the jumper bay where he waited outside the door. Wedging himself in a niche at the side out of view, he waited for Larrin and Nevik to return in the jumper.

It was only a short while before he heard the external doors open, he waited and then as the inner doors open and Larrin walked out, he shot her with his blaster then immediately turned to Nevik and got him too.

Ronon dragged Nevik to the room where Silas and the other crew member were tied up; he did the same with him and left, locking the door.

After carrying Larrin through to her room, he lay her down on her back and tied both hands to either post on the bed. It wasn't long before she started to come around.

"Welcome back" Ronon said with a large smile beaming across his face. He was stood at the side of the bed resting his hands on his hips.

Larrin took a moment to realize where she was, pulling at the bonds on her wrists she struggled. Ronon watched as she began to get frustrated. Her attempts to struggle where just making her angrier, she ceased and let out a sigh.

"I'm assuming by the smug look on your face you managed to contact your friends in Atlantis?"

Ronon smiled, his expression was priceless "of course, they will be here very soon"

"So what happens now?"

"What happens now is that I get to play until they get here, then we take off, and if you're lucky, we will release your crew before we leave and you can be on your way and we will be on ours"

Larrin stared at Ronon without speaking, she wasn't sure she believed him; about the letting them go part. "Are we gonna have one last fling before you go?" Larrin grinned as she asked the question; her eyes were wide and she shuffled herself on the bed.

Leaning over, Ronon reached his arms either side of Larrin's head, he drew in close, his breath was hot as he whispered "would you like that?" he moved his mouth close to her lips, almost touching.

As Larrin's grin became wider she raised her head to make contact with Ronon's mouth, he pulled back just before she reached his lips. Bedevilment in his eyes showed Larrin he was in charge. Resting her head back on the pillow she waited to see what Ronon's game was going to be. Ronon straddled his captive. Leaning back, he removed his vest. Larrin's eyes watched as Ronon tied up his dreads. His hands traveled down his bare flesh, slowly. Flashing his tongue across his lip, he gave a slight grin. Larrin was powerless. Her eyes followed his hands as they continued down to his belt buckle, releasing the clasp; he then untied the strap on his thigh and removed his holster. Bringing his hands back up, he gentle brushed over his groin, feeling and touching the soft leather, his semi hard cock was already visible. Letting his fingers rub over himself he let out a soft groan, all the while watching Larrin. With his free hand he ran his fingers up and over her breasts, skimming her body lightly, teasing. His fingers released the fastenings on his pants and as he pulled the leather open, more flesh became visible. Reaching his fingers inside the soft fabric and raising his ass up, he pushed the pants down a small amount, just enough to release his cock. Wrapping his fingers around his hardness he stroked himself, groaning softly as he did. His other hand was close to Larrin's face, tracing his fingers across the begging lips, he pushed his fingers inside her mouth. Larrin let her tongue play with the digits and sucking fervently she stared hard at Ronon. It was only for a few moment's that Ronon let her play before removing his fingers and resting his hand at the side of her head. Leaning forward he darted his tongue over her lips; the contact was not long enough for Larrin to respond. She let out a cry of frustration. Ronon beamed. "I thought you liked games?"

Larrin didn't reply, her eyes were full of hatred at the wickedness Ronon was making her endure. Ceasing his stroking he reached into his gauntlet and removed a small knife. Larrin drew in a gasp of air. Ronon's eyes flashed, he flaunted the knife in her face, gently touching her cheek, careful not to cut or make any marks. His tongue teetered to the side of his mouth, protruding out slightly as he played. Moving his hand lower and inserting the tip of the blade into her bodice, he cut the fabric, slicing all the way down to her stomach. Larrin's breaths were heavy and she was shaking, she had no idea what Ronon was going to do next.

Gently, Ronon pushed the cut clothing to either side of her body, revealing her nakedness. Moving in closer he rang his tongue along her bare neck and down to her nipples. Licking only once on each breast he traveled his mouth lower, but only skimmed the surface of her skin with his lips. Larrin's breathing became rapid, her body trembled as Ronon moved the knife to her pants. He cut the lace thread that fastened them before pulling to remove them. Moving his leg over to the side, he brought both hands to assist as he ripped at the fabric, taking them down to her feet and discarding them to the floor. Her underwear remained in tact, small though it was, delicate and lacy. Positioning himself along her side Ronon reached one arm above her head and after he replaced the knife back in his gauntlet, his other hand came down to rest on Larrin's stomach. She flinched as his fingers tickled her skin. His face was close to hers and her breathing was laudable. Ronon was getting aroused at the feeling of power and control he had over his captive. Looking at her his mouth curled up as his grin escaped.

"You're loving this aren't you?" Larrin was almost bitter when she spoke.

Ronon didn't answer. His wide smile was enough of a reply. As he watched her eyes his finger brushed up over her breasts, gently he circled her erect nipples in turn, not tarrying for more than a moment before moving back down to her stomach and then down to her panty-line.

Ronon danced his fingertips across the edge of her underwear; he watched his fingers for a moment then returned his gaze back to Larrin. Licking her lips and letting out a low sigh she was becoming frustrated. Ronon continued to taunt. Running over the top of the lace he traced small circles over her vulva. Draping his leg over and between hers, he parted her thighs by pulling her leg over to his body. Larrin raised her other leg slightly, she wanted Ronon to touch her, she was almost begging for Ronon to touch her. Slipping his fingers into the crease of her leg Ronon skirted around the edge of her panties. He moved his face closer to Larrin's. His mouth was almost within kissing distance and as Larrin mewled whilst his fingers teased her, Ronon brushed his lips across hers. Parting her lips she welcomed the contact, albeit for a fleeting moment, "Please Ronon, don't tease me any more, kiss me" her voice was pleading as she spoke. Ronon let out a soft moan then he smiled, "you want me?" he watched her as he asked his question.

"You know I do"

"Hmm… yes… I know" he replied as he brushed his mouth close to her cheek. Ronon ran his hand between Larrin's legs, rubbing her; the fabric of her underwear, damp from her desire for him, their only barrier. Larrin pushed her hips towards the large fingers that taunted her, but Ronon's sadistic mood would not give her any release. Continuing his teasing he slid a finger under the lace. Drawing in a breath Larrin waited for the touch in anticipation. Ronon's long fingertip dipped between her wet labia. The groans from Larrin excited the Satedan. Circling the sensitive nerve bundle Ronon gave her a morsel of pleasure. Pushing her hips she tried to satisfy her needs. Soft mews left her mouth as her captor played her. But it was only for a moment; Ronon's finger ceased its performance before any release could be gained. Brining his hand up to Larrin's mouth, he ran his finger over her lips before pushing it inside her mouth. As she suckled at the digit Ronon watched, his lips were slightly parted. Larrin wanted desperately to kiss them, taste them and push her tongue into the Satedan's mouth. Removing his finger and resting his hand across Larrin's body Ronon stroked her skin. Goosebumps rose over her flesh, her nerves were on fire, yearning for his touch all over.

'click' "Ronon, you there buddy?" came the question through Ronon's earpiece.

Touching and activating it, "yup, I'm here"

"We need you to open the outer bay doors, can you do that?"

"Sure, gimme a couple of minutes, be right there"

Ronon jumped up off the bed. Fastening his pants he headed to the door, turning he spoke to Larrin "Don't you worry, I'm coming back real soon" he grinned then left.

Running along the corridor to the control room, he managed to find the outer bay door release, touching his earpiece "Shep….. they're open"

_Click _"Thanks Buddy, be there in a couple of minutes, hang tight"

"No problem" Ronon made his way to the shuttle bay. After a while he heard the jumper land. He was excited to see his friends again, he had missed them.

What seemed like forever but only a short time had passed before the doors opened; Teyla and Shep's smiling faces greeted him. They were surprised to see him without a shirt and wondered what he had been doing. Ronon lept towards Teyla, picked her up and hugged her tight, turning around and swinging her round. Shep instantly saw the marks on Ronon's back from where Larrin has whipped him. "I've missed you guys" Ronon was almost tearful as he spoke.

"We have missed you too Ronon, we were becoming worried of your whereabouts, but are pleased that you are safe" Teyla's smile reached across her face, her sparring partner was safe. Ronon released her and set her down.

Shep moved closer to Ronon and touched his back, his look was distraught "What the hell happened?" his fingers traced over the red scars. Ronon hissed "It's nothing, I'm good" he looked at Shep when he replied and gave a smile. Teyla couldn't see what Shep was referring too and moved around to see. "Who did this Ronon?" her voice was angry.

"The woman who runs this ship, but, it's ok, I've got her where I want her. Her crew are tied up and locked in a room". He gestured towards their cell. "Would you keep an eye on them Teyla, I need to borrow Shep for a moment" Ronon looked sort of pleading when he asked Teyla for her assistance. Her half smile and look was enough to tell Ronon he had won her favor. "Of course, I expect you have 'unfinished business' to attend?" Teyla raised her eyebrow as she asked. Smiling back, Ronon leaned to her and gave her another huge bear hug and growled. "Thanks". Teyla headed towards the room, "Don't take too long, we must return to Atlantis" she shouted back at Ronon and Shep.

Turning to Shep Ronon's smile was wide. For a moment Shep just stared then without warning lunged at the Satedan. His hands reached up around Ronon's neck, his fingers grabbing his dreads as he hugged him tightly. Rubbing his face next to Ronon's he let out a soft groan as Ronon's hands reached around his waist and pulled him close. The Satedan's mouth searched for his team mates ear "Missed you Shep" he whispered. "me too" Shep kissed at Ronon's neck, small and fast he traveled up towards his mouth, Ronon greeted him with soft lips. Both men searched eagerly with their tongues, there absence from each other was obviously a hardship they had to endure and thirstily they kissed. Ronon groaned, his pants bulged as he rubbed his hips against his buddy. Shep pawed at Ronon's hair, his fingers teased at the dreads before cupping his lovers face. Touching Ronon's cheeks as he suckled at his tongue his breaths were heated. Their ardor was fierce and mews were uttered from both men as their passion stirred. Managing to pull his mouth away from his beautiful lover, Shep gazed at his Satedan. "What the fuck's been going on Ronon?"

Letting out a long sigh Ronon let his head tip forward and rest against Shep's forehead. "oh you won't believe me. This woman is fucking crazy! She kept me tied up and teased me for a while. Beat me and tried to get me to submit and stay here with her as her …. Well, I guess sex companion or something. I let her think she had won so I could get the advantage, she's tied up in another room, and I've been getting some payback whilst I was waiting for you" Ronon perused his lovers face to check his reactions. Shep smiled, "well I guess she picked the wrong person to play games with didn't she?" They both laughed. Shep moved his hands down his buddy's chest, he teased his nipples and leaned towards Ronon's lips and kissed him softly. "I was worried I would never see you again" he whispered as he held his mouth close to Ronon's. A soft, throaty growl emitted from Ronon as hugged Shep, "I've missed you"

Ronon kissed the soft skin along Shep's neck, his lips sucked at his flesh. Pushing his hands down to his ass, he ground his hips close to Shep's, "Can't wait to get you home" he breathed across his lovers' skin. Embracing for a moment but then realizing they had to get a move on, Ronon released his buddy, "C'mon, I've got something I need you to do for me" He turned and headed towards Larrin's bedroom.

As Shep followed him into the room, Larrin gasped in surprise, her flushed face showed her embarrassment, her half naked body squirmed.

Shep couldn't hold back his smile, "wow Ronon, is there something you need to tell me?" he turned to look at the Satedan, his eyes were wide. Ronon brought his thumb and finger up to his chin and began to rub it, "I'd like you to meet Larrin" he gestured to her.

Moving closer to the bed Shep gazed over the half naked woman "I was going to say nice to see you again but I didn't get chance the last time we met cos you stunned me!" he jibbed.

Larrin look terrified, she was used to playing games but usually she was in charge. Wondering what would happen, her thoughts made her uneasy. Closing her eyes she swallowed hard, she took in a deep breath and released it nervously.

"You know, I could have easily killed you, but I didn't, I let you go, it was just your friend that I wanted" her voice was almost trying to plead.

"That was awful considerate of you" Shep turned to look at Ronon who was now finding it difficult to control his smile. He moved closer to the bed and sat down at the edge. Larrin moved her legs out of the way, she raised her knees to try to cover herself and make herself smaller on the bed.

Shep released the clasp on his rifle; putting it down on the nearby table he proceeded to remove his clothing. He stood half naked, the same as Ronon and moving over he positioned himself between his lovers legs. Shep rang his hands over the Satedan's hair, brushing small fine hairs out of his face; he stared intently at his lover. Ronon moved his hands to Shep's waistband and released the button on his pants; slowly he pulled the zipper down. His hands teased open the fabric and Ronon's thick fingers pulled at his underwear. Pushing his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around Shep's thickness, he stroked him. The tip was wet and Ronon ran his thumb over the slit, using his juice to lubricate as he pumped his lover. Shep groaned and pulling at Ronon's dreads made him part his lips as he hissed. Planting his mouth over Ronon's he forced his tongue into the hotness. A low throaty growl expelled into Shep's mouth. Larrin could not believe what she was seeing. She gasped "you've got to be kidding me!". Her jealousy rose as she saw how they kissed, their touch on each other was tender and loving. Ronon stroked at the length in his hand, his movements were slick. Larrin wished she was on the receiving end of his expert touch…. and his tongue.

Pulling his mouth away to talk, Shep turned to Larrin "You see Larrin, if you had taken the time to get to know me…" as he spoke he pushed gently on Ronon's head to encourage him to move his mouth to his groin… "Instead of shooting me…." _Ronons lips enveloped his cock_…_Shep gasped…_ "I could have told ya…" _Ronon impaled his face down onto Sheps erection, taking every inch into his mouth causing Shep to groan_.. "That Ronon… belongs… to me"

Larrin's jaw dropped as she watched Ronon suck at the older man's meat, he stroked with his large hand and bobbed his head simultaneously causing his buddy to moan and curse. Shep couldn't control his hips; he had been without his lover for a few days and had missed him. Pumping himself he grasped at Ronon's dreads and pulled. Groans left Ronon's throat but he didn't stop. His movements became rapid as he tugged harder at the length in his hand. His mouth sucked deep and his beautiful lips puckered tightly round the thickness. Shep was close to orgasm. "God Ronon, you're so fucking good… missed ya so much.." After hearing his lovers praises Ronon gave him everything he had. His tongue teased the slit at the crown as his fist gripped harder and pumped. Shep bucked into the Satedan's large hand. His cum splattered the inside of Ronon's mouth. Ronon sucked and slurped and swallowed every last drop. His hand pumped slower and with deeper accent, he wanted Shep's orgasm to last as long as possible. "Fuck!" Shep cried, his hands gripped tighter into the dreads. Bucking and twitching as the last few shocks wrecked his cock, he groaned. Ronon pulled his mouth away and licked up Sheps belly flesh. Shep pushed Ronon back onto the bed and knelt on the floor between his open legs. Unfastening his pants he pulled at them to release his erection. Ronon watched as Shep's fingers teased his cock out to play, his lips skirted over his crown. His fingers were in Shep's hair, grabbing but not holding as he closed his eyes and lips sucked.

Teasing the nerves with the tip of his tongue he listened as Ronon as he mewed. "Suck me Shep" Ronon begged "…missed you…" his throaty rasps as he pleaded his lover to attend to his needs caused Larrin to stir. It galled her to see the man that was once her captive and who so expertly played her was now begging someone else to please him. Ronon turned to look at her, his expression was of complete satisfaction. He didn't belong to anyone, except Shep, he would always be his. He loved him.

Shep was now doing Ronon's bidding, his hot mouth wrapped tightly around the Satedan's meat. Gently sucking he mouthed at the length, causing Ronon to groan with delight. Leaning his head back Ronon basked as his buddy stroked and sucked at his rod. Closing his eyes he savored the experience. Shep sucked deeper and longer, his head moved quicker on the length. "Aw…. Shep….gonna…." …" Ronon moaned and Sheppard increased the pace of his bobbing, until he felt Ronon stiffen and the first taste of come filled his mouth. Ronon's hips bucked. His orgasm traveled fast through his body, he felt his cock would explode. Shep suckled and drank all of Ronon, his seed spilled into his mouth and only when he was sure he had every drop he pulled his mouth away. Ronon pulled at him, drawing him up to kiss him, breathing heavy into his mouth…. "missed you so much"

Larrin continued to watch in amazement, her desire and need was great, she had spent the last hour or so being driven crazy by the Satedan who teased and tormented her and now she had to endure further taunting as he enjoyed someone else. She wanted him; she needed to feel

Ronon and Shep were enjoying their embrace, Ronon's tongue was inside Shep's mouth, his own salty deposit still lingered, he licked and suckled on Shep's hard muscle, tasting himself.

When they finally broke their kiss, Shep turned to Larrin. "Oh, and I also forgot to say…. that I belong to Ronon so don't be getting any ideas"

Ronon laughed out loud. Larrin screwed up her face and rested her head back onto the pillow. She gazed up at the ceiling. "So what's going to happen now?" she asked, waiting to hear what her captors had in store for her.

Shep got up off the bed and fastened his pants; he reached his hand to Ronon and helped him up. Both of them dressed without speaking. When they were done, Shep turned to Ronon "What are we gonna do now? Shall we untie her?"

Ronon stared at Shep for a moment then moved his attention to Larrin who was now staring back, eagerly awaiting a reply. "Leave her" and turned and left the room.

Larrin gasped, "What? You can't leave me like this!" she started to raise her voice as Shep started to follow Ronon out of the room.

Shep caught up to his buddy and slapped him on his shoulder, Ronon hissed as his hand had caught his wound. "Sorry buddy!...forgot about that"

Ronon turned to look at Shep, "Let's go home"

"Okay buddy, let's set the other crew members free, they can sort out Larrin after we're gone. I've put a C4 charge in the hanger bay with a remote detonator as leverage so they wait until we're gone before they leave the room, but we have to untie them"

Ronon and Shep reached the room, Teyla was waiting there "Are we all done?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. "Yup!" Ronon replied, grinning.

Unlocking the door Ronon entered the room, taking his knife from his gauntlet; he cut the bonds of the crew members whilst Shep and Teyla covered them with their rifles.

"I've planted charges around the ship, so any funny business, and I will use the remote to set them off, do I make myself clear?"

The men nodded as they rubbed at their wrists, Ronon wasn't gentle when he had tied them up, paybacks a bitch.

"Okay, I need a volunteer to operate the bay doors", he picked one of the men. "C'mon, lets go" Shep called. Waiting for Ronon and Teyla to move out of the room first, he followed closing and locking the door behind them. "Go to the jumper, I will be there in a minute" he told Ronon and Teyla.

Escorting the man to the control room with the gun at his back, he warned him about the remote detonators again. The man was compliant and assured he wouldn't make any moves to free Larrin or the other crew members until they were gone.

Heading to the jumper quickly, Shep sat down and within a few second was up and turning about. The doors opened and they left speedily. Ronon let out a long sigh and leaned back in the chair.

"You okay buddy?" Shep asked

"I just wanna go home"

"Me too buddy, me too" Shep smiled and set the coordinates for the Daedalus, then after that, they could return home.


End file.
